


enjoyable mornings

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Some mornings are just a little better than others...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my first explicit fic, and I will dedicate it to the one who inspired me to write it with our very extensive beard/scruff conversation, [darling Edin](http://achilleanragnor.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

Mornings are always a source of enjoyment for Alec since moving in with Magnus. Where there was previously a cold sterile atmosphere with a general feeling of 'you need to get _better_ ' is now a warm comfortable one, filled with more love than Alec has ever experienced. That being said there's still some mornings that are just a little bit better than others...

" _Magnus_ " comes as a soft whimper, the only sound in the still relatively dark room, only a strip of light coming from the unclosed curtains, shining on a muscled broad back its caramel color glistening between strong thighs.

Magnus stops his ministrations for a second, smiling into the warm skin underneath Alec's belly button and nuzzling the spot a little extra, getting a hitched breath and throaty groan to spurr him on to resume his work of kissing a trail down his lover's torso, placing the kisses just close enough to have his facial hair scrape across soft skin at all times, leaving a gentle trail of soft whimpers and pink skin in his wake, making sure to fully exploit his lover's kink.

After months of being together and exploring one another in every possible way, Magnus had been delighted to discover that the scrape of his goatee on his boyfriend's neck was an immediate and very effective turn on, with no exceptions to where they might find themselves at that moment, which led to many fun moments in their relationship if you ask Magnus, and one very memorable occasion involving Alec's old bedroom and a broken bed. Of course Magnus has always been a man of knowledge, working his centuries alive to expand it as much as possible, therefore it's only natural for him to expand his knowledge on just how far this little kink of Alec's goes.

Magnus moves again, just half an inch down, placing a soft kiss, a forewarning, to the warm skin, before moving to those deliciously sharp and thrillingly sensitive hip bones, making it look like he's leaving innocent kisses so close together his goatee just happens to scrape against the soft skin along the way. There's another high pitched whimper and Magnus thinks if he ever could live in one moment for the rest of his life this would be it. This moment of making his normally horribly tense and too often serious lover _completely_ unravel in front of his eyes, and he hasn't even gotten to the _good_ part yet.

He smirks when rough hands grip his hair, lets out a moan himself when he feels a gentle pull, always so careful that man of his. Looking up through his lashes Magnus lets his glamour drop, enjoying the desired effect it has immediately as Alec's mouth drops open with a sharp intake of breath, eyes wide and lust-blown, as if on reflex the pull in his hair gets a little stronger and Magnus smirks before going back to his kissing trail.

"That's it baby don't hold back" he whispers against a muscular thigh, slowly making his way down, rubbing a little extra on the sensitive skin there and leaving a few hickies on Alec's inner thighs, all to the glorious symphony of throaty groans and moans, his name sounding like a prayer coming from those full bitten pink lips.

Finally fulfilling what he knows Alec has been longing for, he kisses the tip of the pretty already pre-cum covered dick, deciding to take it _just a little longer_ as he trails kisses down the length, close together and very careful to be gentle as the hairs on his face follow his lips. He shouldn't have worried though, his Alexander shouts his name to the sky beautifully, breathless and so completely _wrecked_ it's all Magnus can do not to come right there himself.

" _Please please please_ " he hears like a breathless mantra and looks up at his beautiful angel, whose gorgeous hazel eyes are screwed shut, sweat making his whole upper body glisten invitingly and Magnus _wants_ , doesn't think he'll ever not want. After, he decides, and finally opens his mouth enough to engulf the head of his lover's length, earning another shout of lust mixed surprise. Putting his years of practice to good use he swirls his tongue moving down, groaning as those strong hands tighten in his hair just enough to let him know how well he's doing, he never said he didn't have kinks himself.

He stops moving when he noses the small tuft of hair at the root and moans again, purely for the vibrations to flow through the hardness in his mouth and throat, and feels positively _electric_ as Alec simply holds his breath, full body tensing up wonderfully, deciding that won't do, Magnus moves back up, swiveling his tongue and enveloping just the head, sucking in his cheeks he can't help himself, letting a small pulse of magic spark through from where he's holding on his lover's newly marked inner thighs and _finally_ his lover breaks.

It's the most beautiful sight Magnus has ever seen in his long life, and he doesn't think anything will ever beat it. Alec tightens his grip impossibly in Magnus' hair, making his eyes water but it's okay, it's _so_ _good_ , after that it's a chain reaction of things. His body tightens up, curling in on itself before abruptly releasing along with a very loud broken moan of Magnus' name which sounds borderline holy coming from those lips. Magnus greedily takes everything his angel has to give, so lost in his lover's climax his own takes him by surprise.

After his breathing has calmed enough for his liking, Magnus flicks his wrist to clean himself up, taking the discarded sheet from the end of the bed and crawling up to join his Alexander. He lays resting on his side, fingers gently playing with the soft chest hair waiting for his lover to come back to him, and he isn't disappointed. Slowly blinking his eyes open a few seconds later, hazel meets unglamoured golden and Magnus heart swells at the private affectionate smile adorning those lips, reaching up to those mesmerizing eyes.

"Good morning" he whispers, voice rough from previous activities and Alec's eyes darken hungrily despite the chuckle that erupts from the stunning man. "good morning indeed" he moves his arms around Magnus, who complies and lays his head on that beautiful chest he loves. "can I?" Alec starts and Magnus smiles, whatever did he do to deserve this man, he lifts his head to place a soft kiss on that plush mouth he adores and shakes his head. "didn't need any help darling, your unraveling was enough for mine" he smiles fondly as the gorgeous blush makes it's way up Alec's face and neck despite the loving smile on his face, some things never change.

"I hope you didn't think that was all though" Alec smirks slyly glancing at the clock before effectively flipping them over, pinning Magnus wrists to the bed. "because I'm no where near done with you" he whispers in his lover's ear before moving down his neck, and Magnus is vividly reminded that Alec is not the only one with a facial hair kink when he feels the gentle scrape of scruff down his neck and torso, a clear path being made.

Yes, some mornings are _definitely_ better than others...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
